The Other Agent
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: "Ah, you must be Myka!" Rachel remarks, sparing a smirk filled glance at Helena before pulling the taller woman into a hug. "Uh, yeah, I am." She responds, giving Helena a confused look over the woman's shoulder, "Who are you?"


_Hey guys! I'm back. Don't hate me for the whole "American Tea" story, I decided to go a different way with it than originally planned so I have to re-write some chapters. Now onto this story, I like how it turned out...granted I'm having an insomnia spell. So...yeah. I was considering making it into a multi-chap, so if you'd like that, say so. :D  
_

* * *

It wasn't an exciting day –or rather- it wasn't an exciting day for anyone but Pete (he had managed to beat his croissant-to-mouth ratio record that very morning. So his enthusiastic swaggering down the hallway of the B and B was…in his mind appropriate.

Sensing a presence in the living room, his mind instantly went to Leena and the possibility of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Instantly his swift gate took on a new purpose, the half walk-half run for the delicious treat.

Even before his foot passed the threshold he was talking to who he thought to be Leena. "Hey Leena, I know you thought my croissant win this morning was pretty, how to say, awesome! You're welcome for the entertainment. So I was thinking a good…repayment for my pursuit would be in the form of a…giant…chocolate…chip…cookie." He finished, the final words coming between gaps as he stared at the blonde woman facing away from him.

"Uhh, who are you?" He asks, swiftly doing a three-sixty to look for an answer

"Rachel Evans." The woman spins around to greet him, with her hand held out to be shaken

Looking the woman up and down for signs of danger…and let's face it, he is Pete. Smiling back at the blonde glancing into her brown eyes, he goes to shake her hand while responding, "It's nice to meet you, Rachel. Did you have some car trouble, I can probably help."' He offers assuming the reason for her visit, all the while not-so-discreetly showing off his muscles.

"No, no. I'm actually just waiting for someone. Thank you though." She replies with a soft smile and tone filled with barely suppressed mirth.

"Oookkkaaayyy." Pete responds dragging out the word, "You're not evil or anything are you? Cause I just had a lot of pastries," He starts to say with a smile, vibes tell him she was okay, but he interrupts himself realizing there is still one question to be asked and answered. "So who are you waiting for?"

"Helena." The answer is more of a greeting as the woman in question has stepped through the door

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" She asks holding the door open for an unknowing Myka to come in before moving to stand in front of her.

"You did say I could pop in if I ever got the time. Besides, as annoying as you are, it does get lonely on the road." Rachel replies pulling Helena into a hug, which was returned shockingly.

Pete and Myka exchange glances. His conveying fear for Rachel's safety, there's no telling what unfortunate death Helena the hug-less would bestow on someone actually succeeding in getting a hug. Meanwhile, Myka's was full of confusion and barely concealed anxiety.

Who is this woman? And why is she holding Helena?

Pulling away from the hug after a brief –yet to some *cough* Myka *cough* extraordinarily long- moment, Helena returned to Myka's personal space with a smile on her lips.

"I see you've met Peter." She nods at the man-child in question

"Ah, I assumed. In the first few minutes, I learned of his obsession with cookies, and…lack of flirting ability. So judging by what you've told me…" She trails off smiling at the woman beside Helena.

"I didn't hear you complaining about my charm in London," Pete remarks, brushing off the attempted wounds to his pride, only to truly be wounded by Myka's well-aimed elbow.

"Pete!" She glares, she really doesn't need to be reminded of that while she's still reeling from the blonde woman standing entirely too close to Helena.

"Ah, you must be Myka!" Rachel remarks, sparring a smirk filled glance at Helena before pulling the taller woman into a hug.

"Uh, yeah, I am." She responds, giving Helena a confused look over the woman's shoulder, "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry! Rachel Evans, I've heard so much about you guys, I guess I just got a bit carried away." She rambles a bit, blushing in awkwardness.

Helena moves with an air of calm, sitting on the side of the couch, immediately followed by Myka and Rachel. Helena pulls Myka down to sit beside her in the middle of the couch, while Rachel takes up the seat to the right of her.

"I've only been home a few days, Rachel." Helena answers, feeling her stomach flutter, at the proximately between her and Myka decreased of Myka's own –discreet- accord.

"I'm just gonna go- I – CLAUDE!" He yells running up the stairs, tripping slightly, and continuing on.

Helena locks eyes with Rachel, as she positions herself to lean against the arm of the couch with her back, pulling her legs up to sit comfortably. Meanwhile, Rachel mirrors her pose on the other side, crossing her feet at the ankles, as Myka leans back on the couch between them, considerably closer to Helena's side, her hand lightly running over Helena's ankle.

"Yay! I get to meet the famous Claudia, you reckon she can fix my computer?" She sent a smirk across the couch

"Let's not go through that again. I got you a new one didn't I." Helena rolls her eyes

"You don't get it. Charlotte had been with me since college." She says with a mock sniff

"Charlotte?" Myka can't help but speak up, with an incredulous tone.

Helena chuckles softly at her tone, "Her computer, darling. She likes to name all her things."

Before Rachel could rebuke, Myka begins, "Before you guys go off on your-"

Unfortunately Claudia and Pete choose that moment to reemerge from upstairs.

"Whoa, who are you? No, not who, Pete's already told me you're Rachel but seriously who are you?" Claude rambles slightly, glancing at her mentor and Myka.

Myka is momentarily glad she didn't have to ask the question, but as she watches Rachel and Helena share a smirk, she can't help but add pressure to her ankle stroking hand.

"Rachel and I have been traveling together for the last few months. Unfortunately that is the only information we are permitted to share." Helena explains to the group

"Regents?" Claudia whispers, understanding dawning

Silence encompasses the group briefly; Myka's mind begins to wonder to the months they had been separated as her hand keeps the soft touch constant.

"So what are you doing here? Not that we mind, nothing interesting ever happens in Univille." Claudia asks with a smile, settling down beside Pete across from the couch

"I- I was used to being alone. I mean for years I've had to be, but…after months of actually having a friend, someone to talk to, I guess I just missed it. So I figured I'd just show up like the creepy stalker that I am." She says, trying to dispel the emotional tension she created, she adds, "Well that and Ms. Let's-push-all-the-buttons over here fried my Charlotte."

"Computer." Myka answers the duo's unanswered questioned

Pete adapted a blink look, while Claudia's face shown horror. "Poor baby, did you bring it?"

Almost instantly Rachel and Claudia are making plans to revive Charlotte, walking the computer up the stairs to Claudia's computer repair station/bedroom.

The trio left down stairs, sit in silence for a few moments only interrupted by Pete's voice, "So is she single?"

To which he received a glare from Myka and soft, content chuckle from Helena. "You're not really her type, Peter." She replies simply

Taking the hint and standing from his seat, he makes his way into the kitchen for the long awaited cookies.

Moments pass between the couple on the couch. Seven soft brushes of hand to ankle span the moment, only to be interrupted by a steady sigh from Myka's lips.

When did she become the jealous type?

"So you two-You didn't…do anything, did you?" She asks, eyes locked on the hand that gently grasped her own. "I mean… I know we didn't, we weren't official until yesterday basically, but you didn't…" She trailed off feeling her face heat, her hand tracing soft, fast nonsense patterns on her ankle.

"Myka." Helena spoke on a sigh, her hand tightening its grip on Myka's hand, until he looked up. "We may have only just become official, as you say, but I have cared for you long before yesterday, I dare say it started the day we met. Nothing like staring down a gun barrel to prompt love."

"So, that's a no?" Myka said squeezing Helena's hand, voice tinted with bittersweet mirth.

"A definite no." Helena agrees, leaning in to place a kiss on Myka's lips.


End file.
